Killing Him To Have You
by Cherry Blossoms Kaorin
Summary: Sakuragi feels like he couldn't stand it anymore. He decided to kill this guy. Who's this guy?


Killing Him To Have You  
  
During a basketball practice, Rukawa took a ball and shot it to the hoop. As the 3 cheerleaders were there, they were doing the Rukawa cheer. As always, Sakuragi wasn't happy. "That foxy Rukawa's always showing off. And I can't just let him show off. I must show that I can be better than him," Sakuragi mumbled to himself. He turned to look at Haruko and saw that her eyes turned to hearts. "Grrr, that Rukawa. Wakata, I'm going to show them that I'm better."  
  
Taking the ball, he also went and shoot the ball but the ball didn't go in to the hoop and the ball bounce on the board and back to Sakuragi. ^^6 And Sakuragi fell. "Oh, I'm so embarrassed." Everyone in the court laughed. Rukawa passed by," Pooh! Baka!!" "Grr, You foxy Rukawa." He was going to beat Rukawa up but someone punched him first. "Gori, why are you punching me?"  
  
"You baka. Don't go and show off there if you don't know how to shoot a ball properly." After practice, Sakuragi went after Rukawa and said," Hey foxy Rukawa!" Rukawa turned and Sakuragi smiled and threw a ball at his face. Rukawa fell and then got up," How dare you?" Then they both started to fight in a cloud.  
  
And then Akagi punched both of them on the head," Baka! You're not suppose to fight. You both belong to the same team so act like teamates."  
  
When Sakuragi and Rukawa went out of the school, Sakuragi said," Hey fox don't think about showing off again during tomorrow's practice. Because I'm better than you." Rukawa replied," Baka!"  
  
Sakuragi got so angry but then he smiled," Fine, say it all you want. You won't say that word to me anymore starting from tomorrow." With that, he went home. Sakuragi mumbled to himself," I just can't let him show off tomorrow. If not Haruko will like him more. I should try to stop him."  
  
***  
  
When he reached home and went to the kitchen to see if there is anything to eat. Then he saw a knife. He smiled wickedly," Hehehehe! Why don't I bring this knife to school and kill him with it? Of course not! If I kill him then I would have to go to jail. But I'll do anything for Haruko."  
  
The next day, Sakuragi already has the knife in his bag and smiled to himself," From this day on, Haruko won't like him anymore and she would like me." He dreamt how Haruko would react. "Oh, Sakuragi. Did you really kill him because you want to be with me?" said Haruko looking at him admiringly. "Yes, Haruko. You know I would do anything just for you," said Sakuragi slicking his hair back. Pooh! The dream was gone. "Well, I don't know why I should be so excited when she's gonna say those words to me soon."  
  
When he reached the school, he went to the basketball court and called" Ohaiyo, Rukawa!" Rukawa looked at him as if he couldn't believe what he heard. Everybody in the court was looking at him the same way except for Akagi. Akagi wondered," What's that baka up to?"  
  
Rukawa said," What are you up to now?" Sakuragi kneeled on his knees and cried," Oh, Rukawa I'm sorry we fought so many times. I promise you I won't be a nag to you anymore. Please forgive me!!"  
  
Rukawa dropped the ball and it dropped onto Sakuragi's face. ~Author's laughing~ Sakuragi got angry and then he smiled," I shouldn't be angry since I'm going to kill him later." He continued to cry," I know you won't forgive me but please forget everything bad I did to you." Still Rukawa didn't say anything or care him.  
  
Rukawa mumbled to himself," Baka! I won't fall to his trick anymore." Just as Rukawa was going to pick up his ball, Sakuragi took his knife and put the knife to Rukawa's neck. He shouted to everyone," Mina, don't come near! If not, I'm going to kill him." He walked backwards with everyone follow him.  
  
Akagi said," What are you doing?" Then Akagi looked at the coach and the coach was so calm. "Coach, why are you so calm?" Coach pushing up his glasses and said," Oh, because that knife's fake. It's just a toy. I guess it's because when he was small, his parents bought it for him to play." Akagi said," Baka!!" Akagi went and told it to Kogure and Ayako. Ayako said," He's so baka. Doesn't even know." Kogure said," But does he know?" Akagi said," I guess so. He's probably trying to trick us." Ayako and Kogure told everyone to move back.  
  
As Sakuragi walked backwards, he bumped to a person. He turned and saw Haruko. Haruko said," What are you doing, Sakuragi?" Then she saw the knife and gasped," What are you doing? Are you planning to kill Rukawa?" Sakuragi said," I'm doing this for you then we can be together"  
  
Haruko said," Huh? What are you talking about?" Then Haruko walked nearer to him and then realize that the knife was fake. Haruko asked," Uh.. Sakuragi is this really a knife?" Sakuragi looked puzzled," Huh?" "It looks like a toy." Then Sakuragi took the knife away from Rukawa's neck and closely look at it and saw that it was a toy that his father bought him when he was young. Rukawa said," Baka!" Sakuragi Gundam were there too and they all laughed at him. Everyone in the court laughed at him. He was so embarrassed and ran away.  
  
Haruko shouted," Sakuragi!!" She felt sorry for him. Sakuragi cried while he was running. "I'm going to revenge!!"  
  
***  
  
When he reached home, he went to the kitchen and saw a butcher knife and smiled wickedly again," Tomorrow I'm going to kill him. Hahaha!" ~Author's note: Never give up. Sheesh!!~  
  
The next day when he was walking along the corridors in the school everyone looked at him and laughed. He said to himself," I'm going to make Rukawa to pay back for this."  
  
After school, he went out and waited for Rukawa. He saw him coming out and when Rukawa passed by him, he took out his butcher knife and showed it to Rukawa. "Rukawa, this time you can't avoid your death. This butcher knife is real." But Rukawa thought it was also a toy so he ignore him and said," baka!" But then Sakuragi cut his hand with the butcher knife to show to Rukawa that it was true and when Rukawa saw his blood flowing. Rukawa said dully," You're bleeding. Doesn't it hurt? You're a weird guy."  
  
He fled and ran as quickly as he could. Sakuragi chased after him," Don't run away, Rukawa. Today is your death. Hope you enjoyed your last school practice yesterday."  
  
The story ends here with Sakuragi chasing after Rukawa.  
  
Translation(All are Japanese words)~  
  
Wakata~ok  
  
Baka~stupid(most of you might know this)  
  
Ohaiyo~good morning  
  
Mina~everyone  
  
  
  
~Written by Mitsui fan~  
  
Opinions/ideas/corrections mail to gatekeepers_ukiya@hotmail.com 


End file.
